Be Wilde
by thewalruswrites
Summary: Plain Jane Judy Hopps has always placed family commitments first. But fate takes a turn when she soon finds herself working for a certain fox. Sets in AU contains fluff! Nick x Judy Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Plain Jane Judy Hopps has always placed family commitments first. But fate takes a turn when she soon finds herself working for a certain fox. Sets in AU contains fluff!

Nick x Judy

A/N: This is an AU based on a piece of work I did, you can check them out at my deviant page (walloruss)

I would like to thank Tigerman354 for the awesome ideas and encouragement to start off this story!

We hope you all will enjoy it as much as we do!

PS: Pardon the spelling or grammatical errors

-0-0-0-0-0-

The day Judy Hopps moved to Zootopia was a mixture of feelings for the country bunny. The memory was still fresh in her mind. Exhilaration filled her and yet there was a little sensation of uneasiness. Growing up in a farm, the modern city was a new unfamiliar territory to her. Her brilliant violet eyes sparkled with excitement when she first witness the hustle and bustle of the metropolis. There were mammals of all different species and sizes such as wildebeests, hippos even porcupines. However, it was the breath-taking landscapes that struck her in awe. Imagine all different habitats coming together as one! Zootopia was a city of dreams where animals lived in harmony and any animal can be anything they wish to be. _It must be true..._ that was what many had thought even for the bunny.

However for Judy Hopps, she learned it the hard way.

It was a hot sunny afternoon at Sahara square. So, it was not surprising to see many joints packed with hungry mammals where they could grab a bite to eat and escape the sweltering heat.

Not even Oasis Coffeehouse was spared from the crowd. While the bistro was found in a secluded part of the city, it was known for its delectable specialities. It offers from coffees, espresso-based drinks to desserts and pastries, and light sandwiches. The place was adorned with oaken furniture and brass lamps that hung from the ceiling. Piped in jazzy music, Oasis Coffeehouse quickly became a popular space where animals could hang out.

There was a dash of grey running from one table to another. It was a busy time for its waitress.

"What can I get for you Sir?" asked the rabbit, fishing out a notepad and carrot pen from her breast-pocket.

"What would you recommend?" the rhino asked, his deep voice rumbled behind the menu.

"Would you like to try our lunch special? We're serving acorn sandwiches today!" the waitress suggested with a bright smile.

There was a slight pause and rustling when the rhino put down the menu. "Then I'll have an acorn sandwich and a vanilla latte" replied the rhino crisply.

"Alright, it will be served shortly" she gathered the menu and hopped off the table.

The cafe housed mammals of all sizes and it was a little tricky for the bunny when it came to serving larger mammals. Overtime, experience gave her the upper hand when she found a way to tackle this challenge.

Judy adjusted her glasses as she made a quick dash for the kitchen. It was ironic to see a rabbit wear glasses when they are known to have perfect vision. But that was all a silly myth. She did not realize her poor vision till the age of nine. She had almost ran into a bed of Night Howlers thinking that they were some pretty flowers. Lucky for the little kit, her father had managed to stop her in time. Since then, she has relied on her trusty purple glasses.

 _It's pretty crowded today,_ she thought. She didn't have time to take a breather as customers came flooding in wave after wave. As soon as Judy swung open the kitchen doors, she was greeted by Jerry Jumbeaux, the head chef as well as her boss. He was a large, well-upholstered elephant infamous for his snide remarks and fiery temper.

"Orders up rabbit!" grumbled the elephant, gesturing to the tower of plates looming treacherously on the kitchen counter. She grimaced, clearly he wasn't in a good mood.

Shaking off the feeling, she rolled up her white sleeves _. Alright Judy, Let's do this! T_ he rabbit mustered all her strength as she placed the plates on each arm. Although her build was lean and quite small, she was pretty strong for a bunny. Carefully, she balanced the stack of plates and strode out of the kitchen.

 _One, four, six, nine..._ she was busy memorizing the orders when a sudden tap on her shoulders disrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me, our drinks aren't here yet..." said a customer who was growing impatient.

"One second sir..." she answered, placing an order on table one. Her paws were becoming sweaty.

"Judy! Orders from table eight!" called a waiter, waving a flimsy piece of paper in the air.

"I-I'm on it!" she could feel a plate slipping dangerously.

"Order for table 5 is up!" yelled the chef causing the rabbit to jump slightly but she quickly regained her balance. _That was too close!_

"Coming!" the bunny was moving swiftly through the crowd when she saw a kit in her way. _Oh shoot!_ She swerved instantly and missed a footing. Everything was in slow motion, she watched helplessly as the plates flew from her arms. The distance between the floor and her grew closer. She shut her eyes tightly, ready to brace the impact.

The next thing she knew was a loud crash and then silence.

"HOPPS!" her name rang loudly in her ears as she opened her eyes.

 _Sweet cheese and crackers..._

 _-0-0-0-0-_

It has been a year since Judy has moved to the city, Zootopia. The same day last year, when business at Family Hopps farm was taking a dip for the worse. It was an extremely tense and difficult time for her family. Business became slow as more and more villagers started to move away in search for better prospects. To aggravate matters, the amount of harvest was minute due to recent climate changes.

It was night time when Judy felt shuffling under her sheets. She rubbed her eyes groggily to see one of her younger siblings, Amelia. She was sniffling.

"What is it sweetie?" she held her younger sister in her arms.

"Momma and Papa has been fighting a lot lately..." she mumbled sadly, Judy was taken aback by the remark.

Pulling the covers over them, Judy hugged her sister closely. "No, it isn't like that" she comforted her sister, putting her back to sleep.

"Yes, it is" she insisted, trying to fight back a yawn. Her little sister was right, their parents had been fighting, mostly about the farm. It was starting to take a toll on everyone.

"Shh...it's going to be alright, I promise" Judy patted her sister gently to sleep.

A good ten minutes went by when she noticed her sister slow rhythmic breathing. Scooping the kit in her arms, she went to put her sister in bed. She was making her way back to her own room when her sensitive hearing picked up something from the kitchen.

"We've managed to break even this month..." the older male rabbit declared after calculating the last pile of receipts on the table.

"We can't go on like this Stu, who knows what will happen in the next few months," the female said quietly. Judy inched over the stairway railing.

"We'll be fine! The berries are doing much better this time, we can use them to earn back our losses," he tried to convince his worried wife or at least tried to convince _himself_.

Bonnie took a deep breath, "Stu...We should sell the farm" she said quickly. Immediately, Stu clenched his fist before slamming it hard on the table. This caused their elder daughter to jump slightly in the darkness.

"Sell the farm!? What are you thinking Bonnie?" she knew her husband would be against this idea but what other choice did they have?

"It is the only way Stu! We can't afford any more losses...not with the next litter arriving soon" she touched her swollen belly.

That final statement made her husband clamped his mouth shut before he started rubbing his temples. Judy tip-toed quietly across the living room and peered through the kitchen door. Dark circles surrounded her father's eyes, she has never seen him so exhausted. Her heart sank.

Bonnie sighed, placing her arms around her husband's shoulders "I know it's hard Stu," she said gently "but it's the only way we can get the money."

He stares at his wife for a lingering moment "...alright" her husband gives in.

 _No._ Judy knew how much the farm meant to her family, especially to her father.

Th _ere's got to be a way, think Judy think_.She was biting her lower lip when she found herself staring out at the window. A sudden flash of light danced across the sky caught her attention. Her violet eyes followed the source of the light before they widen slightly.

An idea clicked in her head. _The City! That's it!_ A bubble of hope was rising in her chest.

"Mom, dad! I've got it!" she burst into the kitchen.

"Got what bun-bun?" her parents were shocked by the sudden outburst, their expressions grew concern.

"You don't have to sell the farm!" Judy explained.

Both her parents looked at each other briefly before their confused expressions settled on their older daughter.

"Don't you see that's our ticket out of this mess!" she pointed out of the window.

"What do you mean dear?" her mother asked in bewilderment.

"I can work in the city!" their daughter rambled on, "we can save the extra money to help the farm, I'm sure there are many job-"

"Absolutely not!" her father's stern voice echoed through the room.

"B-but dad!" she thumped her feet in exasperation.

"No, I will not have my daughter roaming around the city," he was grabbing his daughter by her shoulders "that place is crawling with predators!"

"Dad, times are different now!" she shook her father's paws off her. "Zootopia's a place where preys and predators live in harmony!"

"Harmony? What harmony?" she could feel his anger rising. "Remember your Grand Uncle Terry who was attacked by Bonson Grey?" he was pacing around the kitchen.

"That no good fox! He caused your Grand Uncle to be bed ridden for life!" he huffed.

"That was ages ago! It was a raging feud between Grand Uncle Terry and Bonson!" she argued.

"No more arguments young lady, my decision's made up" he thumped his feet down.

"Why don't you trust me? I'm practically a grown rabbit now!" she piqued.

"I can't risk losing you!" he confessed.

Silence hang over them.

The last thing she wanted was to get into a fight with her father.

"Please dad, I don't wish to fight with you" Judy placed a paw over her dad's arm. "I know how much the farm means to you and mom" she squeezed his arm gently for assurance "I promise you, I'll be fine."

Stu stared into those huge violet eyes filled with determination. He turned to his wife who nodded gingerly taking their daughter in her arms.

"Fine" her father admits his defeat. "But you are bringing a fox taser with you!" he added.

A huge smile lit up her face. "I won't let you guys down!" she pulled her parents into a tight hug.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Since then, Judy has taken up different part time jobs ranging from house cleaning to working in factories. However, she could never quite settled into one of these jobs. She often found her capabilities overlooked or ridiculed by larger mammals.

Today, Judy Laverne Hopps is a waitress at Oasis Coffeehouse. At least she _was_ a waitress at Oasis Coffeehouse…

She was in Jerry's office, siting on one of his large chairs. His office was modest-looking except for his desk which was messy and filled documents. She twiddled with her paws, luckily no customers were hurt from the accident. Nonetheless, judging by the number of plates broken and food spillage, she was in _big trouble_.

"I knew I shouldn't have hire a bunny, they can't even get a simple job done right!" he growled, slumping against his own chair with a loud thud.

"B-but sir, I can explain-" she defended.

"No buts! You're fired rabbit!" the elephant's mind was made up. Her ears were raised in alarm.

"And forget about your pay slip for this month, you are covering the losses you made today!"

"Y-you can't-" she took up from her seat. She couldn't afford that, not with this month's rental due soon.

"OUT!" the elephant bellowed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a long journey back to Grand Pangolin Apartments.

Judy sighed as she pulled out the keys to her apartment and opened the door.

Darkness fled as she flipped on the lights to reveal a tiny room with undesirable wallpapers. There was a bed which was squeaky whenever she tossed and turned during the night. Next to it was a small desk with photos of her family back at the burrow. There was also a television which could keep her accompany when she was bored. It wasn't home but it had to do for now.

Judy gathered her things before making her way to the showers. She was not used to sharing showers with random strangers at first. Once, she let out a yelp when she ran into a naked porcupine. Judy's presence had startled her causing quills to shoot from her back. It was Judy's quick reflexes that had saved her from a nasty accident. Since then, she decided to shower in the night where there were fewer mammals using the showers. Turning the tap on, the cool water hit her. She scrubbing her fur when she winced slightly. She searched her arms to discover a few cuts from today's fall. _Great..._

It was almost eight when Judy was done. She dragged herself back to her quarters.

Throwing herself on the bed, there was a loud squeak as she propped her body using her elbows. She then pulled out something blue under her pillow. It was a special sketch book which she got it as a birthday present from her parents. Her paws flipped open to one of the pages to reveal her work. It was a lovely sketch of a dress which she did when she was younger. It was a red velvet dress which was to be made of silk and crafted with careful stitches to show off its exquisite embroidery. It has been her lifelong dream to become a fashion designer one day where mammals would wear her very own fashion line. She pictured it, models would wear her designs and walk down the runway. Finally, it's her turn to take the runway where she takes a bow to receive a standing ovation.

Alas, it was a faraway dream.

Due to commitments to her family, she never had a chance to study fashion. It's been so long since she decided to push all her dreams aside and lock them safely away.

At times like this, Judy would quietly sketch. It helped put her mind at ease after a long hectic day. She enjoyed the peacefulness of her apartment. Though given many months back, it would be an entirely different scenario. Her first neighbours were a pair of antelopes and to her unpleasant surprise were really loud rowdy animals. Somehow, Judy was struck with good fortune when they decided to moved out a few months ago. _Good riddance,_ she thought as she smiled and waved goodbye to them. She later learned that her new neighbour was going to be a cheetah which set an unsettling feeling down her gut.

The day came when the cheetah arrived. "Nice to meet you! I'm Benjamin Clawhauser" chirped the cat. "H-Hi, I'm Judy Hopps" the rabbit was greeted by a warm handshake. A huge relief was lifted off her shoulders. He was a really nice she did not expect next was for them to quickly become good friends.

There was a sudden knock at the door before it swung open to reveal an over-sized cheetah with a huge bowl of popcorn in his paw.

"Who's ready for movie n-nig-" his sentence stopped midway upon seeing the depressed bunny.

"Hey Judy, are you alright?" he asked, taking a seat by her bed.

"Hey Ben, sorry maybe tonight isn't a good time for movie night" she sighed over her shoulder.

"What's the matter Judy?" his voice filled with concern.

She turned around to face the cat, sitting crossed legged "I got...fired today" she announced. Her eyes avoiding the cheetah in front of her as she swung back and forth.

His concern expression changed into shocked. "Oh, I'm so sorry Judy..." he gasped, paws covering his mouth.

"The rental is up soon. How am I going to find a new job in time?" she laid back against her bed.

The cheetah looked around nervously the small apartment when something caught his eye.

"Well, maybe you don't have to…" he began.

"What do you mean?" she rose up from her position, her head quirked to one side.

"What I mean is...why don't you join the company I'm working for?" suggested the cat.

The bunny was still confused. "Which is?"

"Wilde!"

"The Wilde?" her mouth was slightly agape "Are you crazy Benjamin Clawhauser?" she smacked him by the arm. Wilde was one of the leading fashion lines in Zootopia. Top designers were working for the company and they were killing fashion shows.

"They've never hire any preys before let alone a rabbit!" she went on.

"But I've seen your designs Judy! They're magnificent! You could be the first rabbit designer in Zootopia!" he exclaimed, pointing to one of her best works.

There was a pause as she stared at the design in front of her. "Those are just...sketches silly cat" she sighed, snatching the book back before placing it back under her pillow.

He made a small noise of protest, "I don't see why Wilde won't take you in with the mammal inclusive programme in place recently" he huffed, arms folded.

"It doesn't work that way Ben...Many mammals are still skeptical about the programme" she explained.

"Aww c'mon, I can put in a good word or two for you in front of Finnick" he begged.

"Who's Finnick?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, he's my manager but he's really cool! I'm sure he'll take you in!" the cheetah was beaming with confidence.

"Look Ben, this all cra-" there was a serious tone in her voice but she was soon out matched by the cat.

"I mean what are the odds Judy?" he insisted "You don't have to take up part-time jobs anymore" he continued "You could actually work with top designers! Don't you want that?"

The proposition was tempting.

"Please Judy…" he pleaded with his puppy-like eyes.

Could she say no to those puppy eyes? Nope, she can't.

"Alright, I'm in..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Reviews are appreciated! Thank you :)

In the next chapter...

"So you're the fuzz that Clawhauser has been talking about?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would to say a big 'Thank You' for the awesome reviews! They are a source of encouragement for me so they mean a lot :)

On with chapter 2!

-0-0-0-0-0-

It has been three days since Benjamin persuaded Judy to walk in for an interview with Finnick.

Judy soon found herself spending most of her time adding final touches to current sketches as well as assembling her best works into a neat portfolio. Somehow, she wasn't sure if the main reason for all of this was her own zest or an effect from the chubby cat's enthusiasm on her.

The chair made a scraping noise as the rabbit stretched her arms and legs. She turned around to check the time on the clock. The electronic device displayed the time '2 am' in bold red, glaring at her.

 _Gosh, has she been working all night?_

"Time to call it a day Judy!" she said to herself, checking her portfolio once more before keeping it away safely.

Tomorrow was the big day.

The bunny removed her glasses while stifling a yawn. She then hopped onto her bed filled with stuffed bunnies. It was a chilly and cozy night. She made herself comfortable under the covers. Growing up in a crowded household, her apartment felt like a ghost town which she could never get used to. Judy had actually managed to squeeze a good number of bunnies into her suitcase before coming here. In a way, these bunnies who resembled her younger siblings added some company for the lonely rabbit.

It has been a long time since Judy last saw her siblings. She loved teasing her brothers and sisters, giving them a noogie from time to time. Sadly, given her busy schedule in the past, she could hardly find the time to pay the bunny burrow a visit. Even if she did, the rabbit couldn't stay which she longed dearly.

She sighed quietly as she held up one of dolls. Her paws traced its features lightly when they finally settled on those blank beady eyes staring back at her.

"Wish you guys were here..." she whispered, cuddling the stuffed bunny closely as sleep overcame her.

0-0-0-0

Clutching a file by one paw and a sling bag on the other, a bunny was seen running across the busy streets of the city.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" yelled a passerby. "S-sorry!" Judy whirled around quickly to apologize before she continued her sprint. The wildebeest muttered something under his breath as he picked up his fallen groceries.

Beads of sweat was trickling down her face while her heart pounded fiercely in her chest.

She was late. How could she have overslept!

Fortunately for her, Ben had given her a call. Judy would still be sleeping if it weren't for the constant buzzing from her phone that woke her up from her slumber. She was in a dazed when she answered her phone.

"Y-yes...?" she mumbled incoherently under the covers.

"Judy? Are you there?" a loud voice boomed.

"W-what is it Ben?" she asked in annoyance.

"Where are you girl? Do you know what time it is?" there was a tone of urgency in his voice.

The rabbit groggily removed the phone from her ear to check the time. Her violet eyes widen. _Sweet cheese and crackers!_ It was 9 am, she was supposed to be up 30 minutes ago. Judy shot out of bed as she scurried around her apartment to get herself ready.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Ben! I'll head down now!"

Her ears picked up an audible sigh from the other end of the line.

"I'll try stalling for you, get here quickly alright? Finnick isn't a very patient guy..." he whispered towards the end of the sentence.

"Thanks Ben, see you in a bit" there was a click as she ended the call.

0-0-0-0

Wilde was located downtown which was a few stops away from Grand Pangolin Apartments. Judy was lucky enough to catch a tram in time despite the heavy crowd. As soon as she got off the crammed vehicle, the rabbit made a mad dash towards a tall, stark white complex with the words 'Wilde' at the pinnacle of the building. Wilde was a huge enterprise that was not hard to miss since it was one of the leading fashion companies in Zootopia.

The cool air hit her as she swung open the doors. From the moment she entered the building, her mouth was left agape. _There must be hundreds of floors in here!_ she thought, gazing at the complex above her. She watched as several mammals walked briskly around the lobby but there was no sign of a certain cat. Judy grew a little worried that she might get lost in this large place. She couldn't afford to waste any more time.

The rabbit twitched her nose as violet eyes scanned around her surroundings for the cheetah. Her ears instinctively rose up when it heard Benjamin's characteristic laughter. She glanced to the source, a wave of relief washed over her when she caught sight of the cat talking animatedly to kit.

"Ben!" she called out, waving a paw.

"Oh Judy thank goodness you're here!" said Ben as he wiped an invisible sweat across his forehead.

She cocked her head to aside. _What's a little kit doing here all alone?_ Instinctively, she moved towards it before she bent down to its eye level.

"Who's the lost kit Ben?" her attention was focused on the little guy that she failed to see the horrified expression on her friend's face.

"U-um Judy..." the cat began nervously.

"Hey there, what's your name?" she asked with a bright smile. To her surprise, the kit does not respond. _What a strange kit..._ Does he not comprehend what she was saying? _Maybe he_ _'s too young..._

"Judy..." Ben tugged her sleeve, his voice sounded more pressing.

"Geez, Ben wh-" she turned to face the cheetah but her sentence was interrupted midway.

"That is Finnick..." he whispered, pointing secretly to the _kit_ but failed miserably.

"Oh..." she gave the cat a shocked expression before facing the _kit_ again.

The kit had his arms folded now, "So you're the fuzz that Clawhauser's been talking about?" his eyebrows raised.

It was strange to hear a deep voice rumbled from him. She gulped, "Yes sir, I apologize for-"

"Follow me" it was a command. Judy mentally scolded herself there goes her good impression out of the window.

The cheetah gave the bunny a thumbs up for good luck while she smiled weakly back at her friend.

0-0-0-0

The rabbit was awfully quiet as she followed behind the fennec fox. Judy was counting if she had any luck left. She was _late_ , scratch that. She accidentally _insulted_ her potential boss, she groaned inwardly. _Definitely out of luck..._ She was prepared to leave the office.

"What are you standing there for? Close the door behind you and take a seat" his gruffy voice shook her out from her thoughts.

The bunny did as she was told obediently.

Judy quickly took into her surroundings. It was a neat office though the furniture looked a little over sized for the fennac fox. There was a slight squeak as he sat on his chair.

"So, what makes you think you can join Wilde?" the fennec fox asked. There was an intimidating feeling from the fox. She swallowed nervously.

"U-um" the rabbit darted her eyes around the room to avoid eye contact. Then violet eyes settled on her own reflection from the window. She saw how nervous a rabbit was staring back at her but it relaxed immediately when her parents appeared beside her to comfort their daughter.

She's decided to come this far so there's no turning back now.

 _You can do this Judy!_ She took a deep breath. Maybe there's still a stroke of _luck_.

"Well sir, that's a good question" she replied, eyes filled with determination.

-0-0-0-

Finnick was looking through her designs with a pensive expression. There was a good minute of silence before he closed her portfolio with a slight thud.

"You're in"

"So I gu- wait, what?"

"I said you're in fuzz," he repeated. "Aren't those ears of yours working?"

Realization hit her. _She was in! She made it!_ And she couldn't believe it.

"Thank you so much!" she beamed, grabbing one of his tiny paws for a good paw-shake. The fennac fox was almost thrown off his seat but kept his composure.

"I won't let you down sir!" he watched the rabbit bounced off her seat, taking her leave.

 _What an amusing bunny..._ he chuckled.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, how did it go?" the cheetah asked, his eyes hopeful.

"I'm in!" she announced, pumping a fist into the air.

A loud squealed of delight erupted through the lobby, catching the attention of other mammals present much to her embarrassment.

"Not so loud Ben!" she shushed causing the cheetah to clamp his mouth shut.

"Sorry!" he mouthed back.

-0-0-0-

Judy was ecstatic when she received a call from Wilde.

"The Animal Resource department has decided to place you under an internship programme which will last three months before you will be up for full-time employment" the wolf spoke to her over the line.

 _An internship! s_ he gasped at her stroke of luck.

"You will be working as an intern with the management support department"

For a moment the rabbit was struck dumbfounded.

"M-management support?" she choked, her hopes extinguished immediately. She was so confident that she was going to join the design department with Ben.

"But I thought-" she began but was shut off quickly when the wolf spoke again "You will report on Monday to Mrs Hyde, good day Ms Hopps."

"Yes sir..." there a hint of disappointment in her voice as the call ended.

-0-0-0-

Days turned into weeks. The rabbit was racing around madly running errands for her department. The manager in charged, Mrs Hyde, was a hyena which had a distinct air of snootiness around her and constantly bossed poor Judy around. She quickly realized that the department was not short of staff at all. Much to her dismay, she was the only prey present and her colleagues simply took the advantage of using her to run tasks for them.

Judy had to admit that _this_ was worse compared to working for Jerry Jumbeaux. A slight annoyance and regret was bubbling inside her.

 _No,_ she reasoned with herself. _S_ he can't complain not when she has to support her family back at home.

She gathered her things as she made her way to the cafeteria. She ordered a cup of latte for herself and some doughnuts. It was lunchtime and she was meeting Clawhauser today.

 _Where is that cat?_

"Hi Judy..." groaned a voice from behind, which startled her.

"Woah, what happened to you Ben?" she found herself staring at an extremely worn out cheetah.

He took the seat opposite her. "Animalia is coming up in two weeks' time and the department is going nuts" he explained.

She was at the edge of her seat upon hearing those words. "The Animalia? Where the new line of clothing is going to be showcased?"

"The one and only, may I?" he asked, pointing to her cup of latte.

"Go ahead" she pushed her latte towards him.

The cheetah took a huge gulp. "That hits the spot..." he could feel his body relax slightly.

"Sure wish I was involved…" she mumbled quietly, resting her head against a paw on the table.

"I still don't get why AR placed you under management support..." the cheetah munched on a chocolate donut, causing crumbs to fall on his whiskers.

"I guess...although Finnick was running the interview, AR gets to make the final decision" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Still, Finnick was a little disappointed with the arrangement" he continued, licking his paws clean.

"Is that so?" the rabbit added, offering a napkin to her friend which he gladly took it to wipe his dirty paws.

He observed his depressed friend. Clawhauser knew how much Judy wanted to be a designer and felt bad for raising her hopes only to have them crushed in the end.

Both of them sighed at the same time with their shoulders dejected.

Suddenly, the cheetah jerked out from his seat, alarming the rabbit across the table. His lips curled into a devious smile, an idea forming in his head.

"Well, we do need some help at our department especially during this _busy_ period" he highlighted.

Judy who was rather lost gave him a puzzled look.

He placed a paw under his chin as if in deep thought "and your department currently has an extra staff at hand..."

"I'll have speak to Finnick about this!" the cat declared as he disappeared with the remaining donuts, leaving a very baffled rabbit behind.

-0-0-0

Sure enough much to Clawhauser's pleasure, Finnick did get Judy to help out with the fashion show, Animalia. Although she was not given the role of a designer, at least she was assigned to help the dressers out.

The event was held in one of the convention halls in Wilde. The stage was set up within days and the place decorated with stunning lights. Special guests were invited for the prestigious event even Benjamin's favourite pop star, Gazelle.

It was evening as guests began to arrive and settle down at their allocated seats. There is a buzz of anticipation and excitement in the air as mammals were curious to see the upcoming fashion line. Backstage was a different situation with a whirlwind of controlled chaos. Stylists, make-up artists, models and assistants battled to craft the designer's vision, down to the finest of details. With the commencement of the show, things ran by quickly.

For the rabbit, it was a hectic time for her as she had to carry articles of clothing from one end of the room to the other. At the same time, she had to avoid getting squashed by larger mammals. Judy was caught up with her current task when she raised her head to see models sauntered backstage. Th _ey sure are pretty…_ Most of the models working at Wilde ranged from arctic vixens to slender cheetahs.

One of them noticed Judy and emitted a snigger.

"What's a rabbit doing here?" the arctic fox asked in a whisper.

"Is she a model?" a cheetah questioned.

"Definitely not! I meant look at her..." the fox replied in a low voice. The rabbit pretended to be busy as she rolled her eyes behind their backs.

"Anyway girls, I just saw Nick Wilde!" one of them gushed.

The bunny's ears raised up slightly though not high enough for others to notice she was eavesdropping. Judy knew it wasn't nice to eavesdrop but she was a little curious about Nick Wilde, the CEO of Wilde. She has heard news about him. His father, John Wilde was the founder of Wilde and it was just months ago he went into retirement leaving his son, Nick Wilde in charge.

Ever since she joined Wilde, she's been hearing much interesting gossip that she couldn't just turn away.

"He's drop dead gorgeous!" the vixen swooned dramatically.

"And one of the top bachelors in Zootopia" another model enthused.

"Careful, he's known to break the hearts of many females" the cheetah warned as she checked her appearance by the mirror.

"Well, I've heard..." one of them was speaking so softly that Judy had to strain her ears "he's really good with his paws especially in..." What followed next was a burst of giggles from the models and a blush creeping dangerously across the bunny's face.

 _Focus Judy focus. S_ he was slapping her cheeks to shake herself from the conversation.

The rabbit didn't realize that she had wandered aimlessly through crowd during the process.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _How could she even get lost backstage?_

She scolded herself when a hint of sparkle caught her eye. Curiosity got the better of her. With her nose twitching slightly, she peered through the room.

"Pardon me…" she greeted meekly, glancing around the room. _Empty._

It was then a brilliant lilac article shimmered under the dim lights that came to her view.

 _It was beautiful_.

She could see that it was a blouse probably for a slim cheetah model. But it does make a lovely dress, especially for a small sized bunny like her.

Her paws held the velvety soft material, she bit her lip. _One little try wouldn't hurt..._ the temptation was hard to resist.

-0-0-0-0-

The bunny stepped out of the changing room and approached the mirror. She was intrigued by her appearance. It's been so long since she actually worn a dress.

The dress hugged her curves as it spiraled into skirt. She had found a piece of ribbon which she made into a belt to show off her waistline. Judy felt like a different rabbit and was bursting with glee as she did a little twirl.

A sudden knock at the door caused her to jump in shock and someone came bursting into the room. _Fudge!_ She was caught red-handed.

"There you are! You must be the stand in for Alicia, you're on in a minute" the badger was speaking so fast that Judy did not have time to register his words, she blinked blankly.

When his words did indeed sink into the rabbit, Judy was ushered so quickly that she didn't have time to explain herself.

"W-wait, y-you got the wr-" she stuttered.

Her protests were silenced immediately when the dresser studied her carefully.

"Something's still off about you..." he pondered out loud.

 _Did he realize that he has gotten the wrong animal?_ She went perfectly still.

"There! These glasses were the problem" the rabbit felt the badger yank away her glasses as she was shoved on stage.

"Now, off you go!" he said in a singsong tone.

 _Apparently not._

-0-0-0-

I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, once again reviews are appreciated!

In the next chapter...

"Follow my lead" his smooth voice sent shivers down her spine.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hurray for update! Enjoy :)

-0-0-0-0-

Judy Hopps was caught in a sticky situation.

As soon as the curtains were whipped open, the rabbit was pushed on stage. Her feet stumbled the last few steps before she was greeted by flashing lights and cameras from all sides. She squinted her violet eyes from the blinding lights, trying to make out her surroundings but to no avail.

The audience had turned their whole attention with eager curiosity to the bunny on stage.

"Is that a bunny?" some spoke in hushed tones.

"What's a rabbit doing on stage?"

"Why is she just standing there?" others began to whisper.

Panic gripped Judy as she stood rooted to the floor, unable to move. Her ears picked up more murmuring from the audience. _Why do you get yourself in these situations Judy Hopps?_ She groaned inwardly.

That was when she felt a sudden presence behind her.

"Follow my lead" he whispered into her ear, his smooth voice sent shivers down her spine. Somehow, her heart was racing and her breath came quickly. Judy glanced up slowly to meet his face but her poor vision made it hard to pick out his features.

 _Who was this stranger?_ She wondered, staring at him with her mouth slightly ajar. Ever since she was a little bunny, her parents had warned her about trusting strangers. Though given the situation she was in, Judy decided to take a leap of faith and make this an exception. The rabbit gave a brisk nod. The next thing she knew was he had taken one of her paws gently, linking her arm over his. The stranger led the way as she followed obediently.

It was clear that the rabbit was tense. She was walking with heavy steps, treading on her with heels was one problem but without her trusty glasses, her vision was impaired. This made the bunny very conscious of each step she took. Her grip on his arm tighten as she struggled to balance herself. Despite of all this, Judy quietly noted how lean and firm his arm was.

"Relax" he reassured her, stroking her paw lightly. She swallowed nervously at the sudden gesture. In a strange way, her body began to relax as she focused on how he rubbed her paw in tiny circular motions.

They were picking up their pace till Judy had missed a step. Fortunately for her, the stranger recovered it by swiftly grabbing her by the waist. The bunny jumped slightly by his close contact. She could feel the warm heat radiating off his body and a faint cologne that filled her nostrils.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Judy blinked blankly at him. For a moment, she could have sworn that she seen a smirk plastered across his features. But she couldn't be sure, maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her.

The whole ordeal was over when she felt him came to a slow haul. They have made it to the end of the runway. As they took a bow, Judy was feeling a little skittish from wondering how the audience was going to react. What followed after was a standing ovation from the audience. Judging by the applause, the show was a success. A smile crept up across her face.

 _They did it!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well, you're safe now" he declared in amusement.

They were finally backstage, Judy felt the stranger pulled himself away from her. A tiny hint of disappointment bubbled within her. She was actually enjoying his presence.

Judy bit her lip shyly while tucking in an ear, "U-um t-thank you..." she fumbled with her words.

Both of them stood quietly in the midst of busy staffs who walked by. She waited a moment for a response but curiosity got the better of her.

"W-what's your nam-?"

"Judy!" her question however was cut short by Clawhauser. The rabbit turned to face the direction where the feline was coming from.

"That's my cue," he leaned towards her. Her eyes widen at his close proximity, she sucked in a breath. His throaty chuckle was low and soft, "See you around carrots..." And as quick as a flash he was gone, leaving a very flustered bunny behind.

"There you are Judy!" the cheetah grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you alright? Your face seems to be a little red" his voice grew in concern, causing Judy to snap out of her trance.

"Ben! Yes, I'm fine" she gave the feline a quick hug. The cheetah sighed in relief.

"O.M.G. You were terrific with that dress on!" the cheetah gushed. "How did you end up on stage?" he asked.

"Well..." her eyes darted from one place to another as she played with the hem of her dress.

"Not to mention when Mr Wilde went up stage with you the whole paparazzi went crazy!" Clawhauser blabbed on.

Immediately, her paws froze and purple eyes grew as big as saucers upon hearing the word _Wilde._

 _It can't be, definitely not..._

"H-hang on Ben, w-who was with me on stage?" alarm rising in her voice.

The chubby feline gave his friend a perplexed look.

"Didn't you know Mr Wilde walk down the runway with you?" he replied.

 _Nick Wilde...She was with Nick Wilde!_

The rabbit was flabbergast by the revelation., her paws covered her mouth. Reality sank in as she realised what she had done.

She had actually worn one of his designs without permission and almost ruined his show.

In the end, Judy was reprimanded harshly by the fashion coordinator in charged. She was sure that they were going to fire her right there and then. It was only through Finnick's persuasion that they decided to let her off with a warning instead. Technically, most of the guests did enjoy the fashion show. She had thanked Finnick profusely and once again throwing him off balance much to his dismay. Judy winced in response as he got up with an annoyed expression on his face.

It was late at night as she laid on her squeaky bed with soft music playing in the background. Judy shut her eyes tight as she tossed and turned. Apparently, she couldn't sleep as events from today replayed in her mind. She had embarrassed herself in front of everyone. Especially to a certain fox. Not just any fox but a CEO of an enterprise. Judy cringed inwardly. The bunny pulled a pink pillow over her face as she muffled a groan.

Her embarrassment was partly the reason why she couldn't sleep. Another was having his voice and scent haunting her thoughts every now and then.

The rabbit shot out from her bed as she sat upright, crossed legged. _What was she thinking!_ she scolded herself mentally. She shouldn't be infatuated by a fox.

Her eyebrows knitted as she was deep in thought. It must be all the exhaustion from today's events. that was causing her to think unclearly. Surely, she wasn't harboring any fondness towards Nick Wilde. Moreover, it's not like she will ever see him again.

The rabbit clapped her paws together. She will go back to work and pretend that all of this never happened.

Everything was going to be fine...or so she thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the crack of dawn, Judy was eager to start her morning afresh when she started to notice strange occurrences around her.

The first incident happened when she stepped into the lobby of Wilde enterprise. The rabbit was walking leisurely when she caught some mammals glancing her way. Initially, she thought it was her imagination till she heard one of them whispered softly.

"Hey, isn't that her?" it was a timber wolf who was pointing her way.

"Where? Let me see!" another bounced eagerly.

"Yes, that's the bunny fro-" a polar bear muttered.

"Don't talk now, she looking this way!" one of them hushed.

 _What were they on about?_ Judy twitched her nose in confusion as she made her way to the office.

The second occurrence came about as she was busy sorting out documents at her department.

"What is she still doing here?" a voice complained.

"She should just go back to the burrows..." another snickered.

Unbeknownst to them, the rabbit was just nearby. "Where should I go again?" she asked boldly. Both her colleagues stared wide eyed at the rabbit. One of them gave a slight cough before excusing himself while the other pretended to be focused on the computer screen. Obviously embarrassed that she had overheard their conversation.

Judy placed her paws by her hips as she tapped her feet impatiently. Something was going on and she was going to find out what.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Ben!" she made a quick sprint towards the cat.

"Judy!" Clawhauser was waving frantically at her. "Have you seen the news?"

"What news?" she raised a brow.

"This" he pointed to his phone.

What she saw made her glasses slipped from her nose.

It was a picture of her and a fox whom she presumed to be Nick Wilde with the headlines that read 'Wilde's First Bunny Model!'

"Sweet Cheese and Crackers!" she gasped loudly, snatching the phone away from his chubby paws. This got the attention of other mammals in the lobby and whispers erupted.

The rabbit quickly covered her mouth, realizing that she was albeit too loud. Biting down her tongue, she dragged the cheetah behind a pillar for more privacy. Clawhauser was struggling to keep his balance without falling as he kept up with her pace.

"What is the meaning of this?" she hissed, waving his phone in the air.

"Isn't it good news! You're going to be a model!" the cat was oblivious to her distressed.

"No Ben! Nobody's going to be a model!" she whispered exasperatedly, smacking him on the shoulder.

"W-Why not?" he whined.

"First reason" she stuck out a paw before gesturing to herself.

" You're...itchy?" Ben frowned, confused by her actions.

She rubbed the temples of her head "No, I'm a rabbit Ben..."

"So?" he retorted stubbornly.

"Rabbits can't be models! Especially not for Wilde!" she pointed out.

Clawhauser rolled his eyes at his friend "Sheesh Judy, don't you worry your little tail about stuff like that!"

She was about to argue with the cat when there was a light tap on her shoulder. Judy whirled around to see a female wolf dressed sharply in a navy blue suit with pearls that hung around her neck.

"Ms Hopps?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Y-yes? May I help you?"

"Mr Wilde wishes to speak with you, please follow me" she replied crisply.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A little cliffhanger

Read and review! Hearing your comments helps me shape the story :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back! Sorry that it took so long, I just settled into my new job and couldn't find the time to sit and write. Moreover, I had a serious writer's block at one point…but your reviews and support made it all worthwhile to continue the story!

Thank you for waiting so patiently!

(Please pardon any grammatical mistakes)

Enjoy!

-0-0-0-

Was she in trouble? Was she going to get fired? What could he want from her?

There were so many questions firing through her tiny head.

Wilde's office was located at the top floor of the building and the only way up there was through a special elevator which allowed certain mammals to access it using an authorized pass. Judy glanced around the lift lobby nervously as the she-wolf scanned her pass. They were not alone, there was a number of large predators at sight. Judy was desperately pushing down this feeling of apprehension which was bubbling within her.

The ding of the elevator drew her attention and she realized the elevator had arrive. As its metallic doors slid open, the rabbit was quickly shoved into the lift by other mammals who rushed in. Things were not going as swimmingly for Judy as she found herself sandwiched by the larger occupants of the elevator.

It was a tortuous awkward journey as they made their way up the building through the elevator. At some point, she noticed a tiger beside her. Her violet eyes trailed his enormous build slowly. She could not help feeling in awe, this was the first time she was so close to a tiger. She's heard stories about them from Pop-Pop, her great-grandfather. Mainly how ferocious and bloodthirsty they were.

She made a sudden gasp when the feline caught her red-handed as he raised his brows quizzically at her. The bunny smiled meekly and waved at him. He simply grunted in response and turned away, his eyes glued back on the phone screen. Somehow, Pop-Pop's been spinning far-fetch tales. She made a mental note to boast to Pop-Pop about her close encounter. Judy was smiled to herself at that thought.

Soon, most of the occupants alighted at their respective levels leaving the wolf and bunny alone in the elevator. Swallowed by its stainless steel walls, Judy tried to strike up a conversation with the secretary however, all she received were nods or single replies. The bunny decided that it was best to remain quiet for the rest of the journey instead. She focused her attention on the buttons that lit up each time they passed a level.

There was a light jerk as the elevator came to a haul and the doors slid open. Judy wiped an invisible sweat off her forehead and sighed in relief. _Finally._

Both mammals were greeted by a dimly lilted hallway. The secretary stepped out of the elevator, followed by the bunny who trailed behind her. There was a soft click of her heels as they walked across the hallway. The rabbit's ears were raised, scanning around her surroundings, she was not used to the sudden darkness.

"Please keep up Ms Hopps," her response was crisp.

Judy whirled around abruptly. "Y-yes!" she stammered, her feet quicken its pace to keep up with the she-wolf.

Judy's heart was pounding loudly in her ears as they passed each door. _When will this hallway ever end…_ she thought anxiously.

She held herself back from knocking into the secretary when she stopped abruptly. The she-wolf turned to face the bunny as her paw gestured to a large black door.

"Mr Wilde will see you inside," she said.

"Thank you" Judy mumbled softly.

The rabbit breathed deeply before she reached out to knock the door.

"Come in" came a reply. The familiarity of his voice stirred mixed emotions within her. Judy smacked her cheeks lightly to shake off this feeling and bravely twisted the doorknob.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was an office. Correction, a lavishly furnished office. It was as large as a single department. There were a couple of wing-backed chairs and a leathered sofa which sank luxuriously into the thick emerald carpet. A nearly empty pint of vodka and paperwork filled the coffee table while bookshelves lined themselves up neatly against the white walls. Surprisingly, the room was well lit by crystal chandeliers that hung from ceiling.

Her attention finally settled on a figure that stood by the enormous glass window. He appeared to be waiting for her, perched on the corner of a mahogany desk with his arms crossed. His gaze was fixed on the breath-taking view of the whole city. Unconsciously, Judy had taken small bold steps to get a closer look.

Sensing her presence, there was a swish of his tail as he turned to face his guest.

Green orbs met violet ones.

The vision before her caused her eyes to widen behind her glasses. He was tall and well dressed. His grey suit showed off his lean figure while the contrast between his orange fur and bright green eyes highlighted his features. As much as the rabbit hated to admit it…he was handsome for a fox.

She now understood why models swooned over _him_ , the CEO of _Wilde_. Time seemed to slow down, Judy could feel the growing heat in her cheeks with each passing moment.

His half-lid eyelids studied her quietly before his lips curled into a smirk. Nick pushed himself off his desk as he made his way smoothly towards her.

Upon this, Judy snapped out of her trance as panic rose within her. _He's coming this way!_ Her mind screamed. Her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other avoiding his gaze.

"Ms Hopps?"

"Y-yes?" much to her embarrassment it sounded like a timid squeak. She cursed herself mentally.

He chuckled at her response.

"I believe we've met before" he paused for a brief moment, there was a hint of mirth in his eyes "under certain circumstances…"

His last statement made Judy fidget with the ends of her shirt as she tucked in an ear, a habit of hers.

"Why don't we start over?" he held out a paw. Her fidgeting ceased as she stared at his paw quizzically.

"Pleased to meet you Ms Hopps, my name is Nick Wilde" he said, flashing his winning smile.

She looked up to face him, taking in his features as she took his paw hesitantly, "Likewise, Mr Wilde." Judy could not help but feel a strange tingling sensation as they shook paws. _It must be my imagination…_

"Why don't you take a seat, Ms Hopps?" he suggested, motioning her to the black leather chair in front of him as he sat behind his desk.

The bunny sat down obediently while he scanned through the papers on his desk.

A brief moment passed before his deep voice broke the silence in the room.

"It says here that you are an intern from the administrative department?" he asked. Judy watched as the fox got off from his seat, approaching her slowly.

"Yes sir," she gave a brisk nod.

"And somehow you've made the headlines today" Nick Wilde was in front of her now, leaning against his desk for support.

"Wilde's first bunny model" he mimicked. She shifted nervously against her seat, eyes not meeting his. Dammit, she's going to kiss her job goodbye now…she thought grimly.

He took a step closer towards her, leaning in. Instinctively, Judy inched back in response till she could not do so any further.

"You are interesting indeed…" Judy could feel his husky breath touching her nose. Somehow, her body was grew warm under his gaze.

"…carrots,' she sucked in a breath as he rested his paws against the arm rest of her chair.

"What you did back then was clever, you took my designs and brought in…" he continued drily.

"How should I put in it?" he drummed his paw under his chin, thinking carefully.

He raised his pointed ears when he found the answer "…A new perspective" he smirked in triumph.

"Which brings us to the purpose of our meeting" he released his hold on the chair, folding back his arms. Violet eyes blinked in confusion.

"I would like to offer you a proposition, carrots"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dinner with Ben was a quiet affair. The feline had been trying to pry details from the bunny. Sadly, his attempts were futile. Judy just wouldn't budge. In the end, the cat was left to pout and sulk as he chowed down dinner. Unlike the rabbit who hardly touched her meal for the rest of the evening.

By the time Judy got back to her apartment, she was too mentally exhausted from today's events.

She laid on her bed with a white name card that sat between her paws. It seem like she was debating in her thoughts. The scenes replayed in her mind.

" _Become my personal fit model" he announced._

" _W-what?" she was flabbergasted by his proposal._

 _He seemed unfazed by her sudden outburst._

" _However, you will be Wilde's cover model in name and work with a team of designers led by myself" he added. Judy remained still as she registered his words._

" _I would like to groom you personally Ms Hopps, I see great potential in you" his serious tone sent shivers down her spine._

" _I'll be awaiting for your response" he held out his name card towards her._

Her paw slowly traced his name on the card. _Fit model…_

With determination in her eyes, she reached out for her phone.

-0-0-0-0-

After a refreshing shower, the half-naked fox stroke out of his bathroom and sat on the large poster bed. He was drying the remains of his wet fur with a towel when a sudden beep echoed through his quiet bedroom.

Casually, he picked up his phone by the table to read the text he received. What he saw made his lips curl into a sly smile.

 _I'll accept your proposal._

 _-JH_

-0-0-0-0

A/N: Reviews are welcome as always! Let me know what you thought about this chapter or the story so far!

So if you look up what a fit model is… it is basically a person who works very closely with fashion designers to check the fit, drape and visual appearance of a design. They're live mannequins. They play an important role by giving feedback on the fit, movement and feel of the garment.


End file.
